Scribblings
by Fyrewire
Summary: The identity of whoever decided that the whiteboard and seemingly infinite supply of whiteboard markers had been important enough to grab during the evacuation was unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

* * *

The identity of whoever had decided that the whiteboard and seemingly infinite supply of whiteboard markers had been important enough to grab during the evacuation was unknown. The only reason they even knew someone had grabbed the gigantic thing was because one morning it popped up in the mess hall with no explanation and the box of markers next to it.

There was also a rather interesting note posted on it, encouraging them to write on the board until it was full.

It took two days for the first person to write anything.

* * *

"Attention, to the person who keeps taking the kinos and setting them up in inconvenient places to retrieve them from. STOP! Seriously, I have to go get them myself people, and I've got like fifteen other things I'm supposed to be doing." – Eli.

"Get back to work, Eli." – Rush.

"I found a few kinos in the showers, I'm just going to assume they're from the guy stealing them and give you the benefit of the doubt. But if I find them in there again I swear to God I will cut a bitch." - Lt. James. "PS, I returned the kinos to the kino room, you're welcome Eli."

"Bwahaha, you'll never catch me!" – Kino thief.

* * *

Tic tac toe game, 'X' won.

* * *

"Stuck on Destiny  
No way to escape from here  
Refrigerator." – Anonymous.

" 'Refrigerator'?" – Eli.

"I needed five syllables." – Anonymous.

"I told you to get back to work, Eli." – Rush.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I'll be in the core if anyone needs Me." – Eli.

"I advise you not to need him." – Rush.

* * *

"I think that we need to start organizing events to raise moral, everyone I've talked with is too depressed." – Anonymous.

"I completely agree, we need some fun things to do together, everyone. Otherwise we'll all be at each other's throats all the time." – Anonymous.

"Agreed. Let's come up with some ideas." – Anonymous.

"We need to come up with ways of distinguishing between different anonymous." – Eli. "PS: Anonymi? What's the plural?"

"Eli…" – Rush.

"I know, I know, back to work." – Eli.

* * *

Several drawings of planets they'd been to, very well done.

* * *

"Board full, no more posts until tomorrow." – Boardmaster.

"Ooh, lookit me! I'm defying you!" – Anonymous.

*Boardmaster hits anonymous.*

"Ow." – Anonymous.

* * *

**Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

* * *

"ATTENTION: There will be a games night tonight in the mess hall, if you have any cards or other games with you, please bring them." - Camille. "PS: How did I become the event organizer?"

"I think it's because you have the most free time out of those who actually want to work on it." – Anonymous.

"I'd have helped but if Rush finds out I'm not in the labs…" – Eli.

*Rush forcibly drags Eli back to the labs. Screams can be heard.*

* * *

"We have two days for this planet, it looks like it's uninhabited and should be a nice quiet trip. Anyone who wants to come report to either me or Col. Young." – Lt. Scott.

"Don't say it should be 'nice and quiet', Murphy's law will ruin that." – Eli.

"Which one? I've heard of several." – Lt. Scott. "PS, Shouldn't you be in the labs?"

"If anything can go wrong it will go wrong." – Eli. "PS: Why does everyone ask me that? It's bad enough that Rush is-"

*Eli pauses, catching sight of Rush entering the mess hall.*

"Shit, okay, bye." – Eli.

*Eli runs.*

"I say, who is this Murphy fellow and why does he have so many laws?" – Anonymous suggests you read that in a British accent.

* * *

"Can we all agree that when someone tells you that you shouldn't wander off when visiting planets you listen to them?" – Greer is looking at you, Eli.

"Oh, come on! I saw something interesting, told everyone where I was going, and no one wanted to come with me. It's not my fault." – Eli. "PS: Your eyebrows will grow back, so stop looking at me like I killed your puppy."

"I'd like to point out that it isn't a sad look, it's a 'vengeance will by mine' look." – Greer.

"Okay, stop it, both of you. Eli, yoga, now." – Chloe.

"Yes ma'am. Er, don't kill me. Standard response." – Eli.

"Depends on how good you do today. And if I am appeased you can show me one of those sci-fi movies that you're raving about." – Chloe.

"… Have I mentioned that you're my best friend? And that I'm really sore from the mission?" – Eli.

"Nice try, no bending and stretching, no geeking." – Chloe.

* * *

Someone started a game of hangman, the word was "Antidisestablishmentarianism" and the man was complete except for a leg.

Added below it were several choice words for the person who made the game. I'd tell you what they were, but then I'd have to up the rating.

* * *

"Okay, board full. See you tomorrow." – Boardmaster.

"Once again, I'm defying you." – Anonymous.

*Boardmaster hits anonymous.*

"OW!" – Anonymous.

* * *

**Okay, wow, I did not expect so many reviews (Ten!) of the first chapter. But here are my review responses:**

**Tiger-scribbles: Thanks. :)**

**Sara47Q: Well, I _do_ like to judge how good my stories are based on how many three-year-olds are scared... That didn't sound right.**

**Miss K: Thanks. I am putting some thought as to what everyone would say on this.**

**E. Hawthorne: Well, I _am_ trying to include some other characters in future chapters. So hopefully that will happen.**

**Mr Evil 37: Thanks~ I am really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you like it.**

**Azamiko: 'Seems like'? :)**

**thelasteddis: Well, it did, otherwise we wouldn't be 'talking' right now. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Lilandriel: Oh, it was Rush. Totally Rush. (Pause, chuckles) No, no it wasn't. But wouldn't that be awesome?**

**ladypredator: He tried, but he was shocked to find the board stuck to the wall with something much stronger than any glue. I believe it's called... Plot.**

**Scyphi: Eli does have bad luck, doesn't he? And the boardmaster is a pretty awesome character, what with being able to smack people using only words on a whiteboard and all.**

**And thanks to everyone who 'fave'd or 'alert'd this story. You guys are all awesome.**

**Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

* * *

"Alcohol is no longer allowed to be consumed before going off world. Seriously." – Col. Young.

"It was just that once! And I said I was sorry!" – Dunning. "PS, It was totally Inman's fault! She wanted me to help her test the 'alcohol'."

"Don't drag _me_ into this." – Inman.

"You have to admit, though, it was _very_ funny to watch him ramble about gnomes-" Almost all the rest was scribbled out except for, "And a porcupine attack." – Greer.

"Am I the only one who thinks that the moonshine is less alcohol than it is LSD?" – Anonymous.

"Depends on the batch." – Inman.

"How does that even work?" – Eli.

* * *

"Next person to complain about missing being able to watch _Lost_ gets smacked." – Anonymous.

* * *

"ATTENTION: For reasons not to be disclosed at this point, the following are not allowed off-world for the foreseeable future: Dunning, Eli, Chloe, Inman, and Greer. Thank you." – Young.

"For those of you wondering why they're banned, I'll give you a hint: It all came from the same incident involving a hacky sack, a tree branch, and alien hornets." – Anonymous.

* * *

"To the science team: We will be attempting repair on some of the leaks over the next three days that we're out of FTL, any scrap metal you can find would be appreciated." – Rush. "PS: Eli, get back to work."

"Are you under obligation to say that or something?" – Chloe.

"No, yes, maybe, but he really does need to stop obsessing about this board." – Rush.

"Ah, Rush. Master of the tough-love treatment." – Anonymous.

"I'm guessing the above is from science in general, just saying." – Scott.

"Shut up Scott." – Anonymous.

* * *

"ATTENTION: SERIOUSLY! Kinos are not to be taken without telling me. And they are to be returned when you're done!" – Eli.

* * *

"I would like to say now that drinking more than a tablespoon of the moonshine is not recommended for anyone who doesn't want to spend the night throwing up the contents of their liver, spleen, and lower intestine." – Inman.

"Thank you _so_ much for that _wonderful_ visual." – H. Riley.

* * *

"Wow, this thing fills up pretty fast, doesn't it? No more until tomorrow, folks." – Boardmaster.

"Look! I'm defy-"

*SMACK*

"OW! How does that even _work_?"

* * *

**Okay, wow, I did not expect so many reviews (eleven!) of the previous chapter. But here are my review responses:**

**Azamiko: Thanks. :)**

**Mr Evil 37: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**samcarter1022: I'm planning on dropping some hints to the boardmaster's identity later on, keep an eye out. And thanks, I do try to keep them in character.**

**semirrhage: Planning on it.**

**Shorty McGee: I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy future chapters.**

**E. Hawthorne: I'm glad you like it, and like I told Samcarter1022, I'm planning on dropping hints about the boardmaster's identity later on.**

**Sara47Q: I'm hoping to continue this as long as possible.**

**Zhian'tara: Yeah, they might put something similar in later on, since the show isn't _quite_ as bleak as it was in the beginning. And I might work it in later, but I'm not sure what the general timeline is on this.**

**thelasteddis: Okay, that's canon now. I can't stop seeing Rush doing it. Hopefully they'll be able to keep Greer from killing Eli. And as for boardmaster... Maybe.**

**Scyphi: They're all too terrified of what Rush will do if they find out they're out of the labs to play.**

**legendaryangel17: Thanks. And yes, I'm always taking ideas.  
**

**And thanks to everyone who 'fave'd or 'alert'd this story. You guys are all awesome.**

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

**

* * *

**

"It feels like months since this has been used!" - Anon223

"It's been a week, at most. Shut your complaining." - Boardmaster.

"But... Complaining is all I DO!" - Anon223

"You annoy me, please launch yourself out of an airlock." - Boardmaster.

* * *

"Lockdown is no longer in effect. This does not mean, however, that you are allowed to Parkour in the halls." - Col. Young.

* * *

"Our freedom at last  
But 'no running in the halls!'  
Refridgerator." - Red fish

"Last line done before  
Things are repeating themselves.  
My mind, has been blown." - Blue fish

* * *

"My mouth tastes like rum-soaked wool. Hmm... I wonder why THAT is." - Greer

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" - Eli (Ps: Run awaaaaay.)

* * *

"ATENNTION: It is very important that the follwing be read. There has been a recent rumour going around that I am never going to give you up. This is true. I shall also never: let you down, run around and desert you, going to make you cry, say goodbye, tell a lie and hurt you. Thank you, that is all." - Lt. R. Astly.

* * *

"Don't juggle the kinos." - Eli (PS: I mean, SERIOUSLY!)

"Eli, mind telling me who would be dumb enough to mess with you, oh master of the -" - Chloe

"Shhh! They do not yet know of my powah!" - Eli

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"I will not do anything stupid or unnecessarily heroic." Written 100 times by Lt. Scott.

Various sarcastic remarks along the way, most of which to the effect of "Good luck with THAT!"

* * *

"A week with nothing and then it goes by so fast once it starts back up. sigh. Nothing new until tomorrow." - Boardmaster.

"..."

"What, no 'I'm defying you'?" - Boardmaster.

"I'm weighing my options."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, and the short chapter, all. Writer's block, Summer of fun, fair, banned from the computer. Ah, who'm I kidding, you don't want to hear my excuses. Sorry for taking so long, I'll try and update more frequently.**

**Review responses:**

**Shorty McGee: Heh, sorry? But yes, Rush is awesome.**

**thelasteddis: *Waits out geek out* Well, I think she's been in a few episodes, but I'm not sure. Truthfully I could never get into Lost, but I know the basics and look up recent plots whenever I can.**

**Azamiko: =D**

**Mr Evil 37: Thanks. :) It's always nice to know someone enjoys it. If some Lucian alliance do end up on the ship it would be fun to write for them. So we shall see.**

**samcarter1022: Bwa ha ha?**

**Lilandriel: You shall never know! Maybe.**

**E. Hawthorne: Yeah, gotta love the anons.**

**Scyphi: Oh, they were not. Not in any way, shape, or form.**

**17: *Laughs* Those are good, I'll see if I can work them into a future chapter, with credit of course.**

**MysteriaTome: Thanks, I'm trying my hardest to keep it in character, but it all depends on the readers interpretation of the character as well. And I'm honored. *Bows***

**Mogget0607: Thank you, sorry you had to wait so long.**

**Caitycat66: You sound like a fun person.**

**Halcyon Impulsion: Welcome, glad you're enjoying.**

**Shenandoah Risu: Try not to read this in public then.**

**And thanks to everyone who 'fave'd or 'alert'd this story. You guys are all awesome.**

**Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

**

* * *

**

"We've been in FTL foreveerrrrr." – Anonymous.

"Let us ouuuuuuuut." – Annnnony.

"Chloe and Eli have made a foooooort. And won't let us innnnnnnn." – Anonnnnnnn

"That is the Great Nation of ChlEli, to you." – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

* * *

"Planet?" – Eli.

"No." – Young.

* * *

"I'm bored." – Anonymous.

"I am too." – Anonymous Hammer.

"So…" – Anonymous.

"So…" – Anonymous Hammer.

"Puppet wars?" – Anonymous.

"Hell yeah!" – Anonymous Hammer.

"Weirdest. Exchange. Ever." – Scott.

* * *

"We have limited supplies here, and we need all of them to survive. That being said, there will be no food fights. Never. Again." – Young. "Furthermore: Shame on all of you. I expected the soldiers to know better at least."

"HAH!" – Anonymous12357.

"Rush? Is that you?" – Young.

"No." – Anonymous12357.

"Don't lie, I'd recognize your chicken scratch anywhere." – Young.

* * *

"Plaaaaaneeeeet?" – Eli.

"No." – Young.

* * *

"The Great Nation of ChlEli would just like to say that, despite rumors to the contrary, they did not start the food fight today." - The Great Nation of ChlEli is completely innocent in this.

"We have photographic proof that it was you two who started this. Now come out here so we can discuss your punishment." - Young.

"Diplomatic immunity, bitches." - The Great Nation of ChlEli.

* * *

"… Planet now?" – Eli.

"Why are you so determined to get off the ship?" – Young.

"I am. Going. Insane." – Eli.

"Eli. Labs. Now." – Rush.

"Example A. I CAN'T CO-RUN THE GREAT NATION IF I'M STUCK IN THE LABS." – Eli.

"… What?" – Scott.

* * *

"Why is my girlfriend currently wearing a metal pot on her head and sitting in a fort with Eli, throwing things at anyone who approaches and calling them 'law-breaking invader scum'?" – Scott. (PS: Where did she get the pot?)

"YOU KNOW NOT THE POWER OF CHLELI!" – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

"…" – Scott.

* * *

"Are we going to find a planet, anytime soon?" – Scott.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, my only excuse consists of "Ohhh, Glee Fanfic, shiney shiney!" And the fact that I'm in online school this year instead of Homeschooled.**

**Review responses:**

**semirrhage: Glad you're enjoying.**

**Mogget0607: Mu wa. Ha ha.**

**Fantasy Forest: Someday I shall get Rush/Young bantering down. For the moment though...**

**Scyphi: So naturally, I follow this phenomenon with another five months of no updates. Heh.**

**Shorty McGee: Glad you like.**

**Azamiko: I haven't had a chance to watch the new episodes. I have a legitimate excuse for this, involving having no TV for six months. But it figures that before I even get to start watching the first thing I hear about is them canceling the show. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Ethan Hawthorne: I shall.**

**MagellinaFluffQueen: Planning on doing more chapters, it just depends on how funny I think an idea is.**

**Minty: Glad you like.**

**Soten-ni-zase: Mu wa. Ha ha.**

**geekyJade: I'm thinking she'll show up next chapter.**

**ResistanceIsNotFutile: Glad you're enjoying! And yeah, Rush/Eli banter is one of my favorite things to write.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

**

* * *

**

"Repairs in the back parts of the ship. Anyone who can come should be following the signs." – Rush.

* * *

"Everyone is going insane. We've been in FTL for two weeks." – Greer.

"Being stuck on this ship does things to your mind." – King George the First.

* * *

"Planet?" – Anonymously.

"No." – Young.

* * *

"Raising a rebellion against ChlEli. Anyone interested?" – Viva La Résistance.

"I'm in." – Greer.

"Me too." – Anonymous.

"And me." – Inman.

"Me!" – Dunning.

"I've got nothing else to do." – Hunter Riley.

"Eli hasn't been in the labs in three days." – Rush.

"I want my girlfriend back." – Scott.

"I'm in!" – Eli. (PS: … Wait…)

* * *

"Mandatory physicals are mandatory." – TJ.

"Redundant statement is repetitive." – Scott.

"You laugh now. But I will be going through and making sure _everyone_ gets his or her physical. Oh yes." – TJ.

* * *

"Planet now?" – Anonymously.

"No." – Young.

* * *

"Today is going to be fuuuuuun." – Chloe.

"… You're insane, oh friend of mine." – Eli.

"Love you too, oh bestest bud." – Chloe.

* * *

"Epic things are about to happen. This is our day." – Viva La Résistance.

* * *

"The middle-back of the ship is really messed up. Maybe we should finish up for the night?" – V. James, Guard extraordinaire.

"Rush asked me to pass this message on: Forward is backward, no quitting." – Volker.

"Methinks that Rush has been taking speaking lessons from fortune cookies." – Anonymous22.

* * *

"… Now?" – Anonymously.

"_No_." – Young.

* * *

"Weeeeeeeeee arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre the championnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssss, my frieend." – Eli.

"Weeeeeeeeeee'll keeeeeeeep on fiiiiiiiightiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, 'til the eeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnd." – Chloe.

"HoW thE HEL_L DO Y0U FIIIIIIND TImE TO WriTE ON this THIIIIIING WHIle WheT IS HAPPENING IS HAPPENING?" – Viv-

* * *

"I know every place there is to hide in this ship, people. Not to mention that you'll have to check the board sometime!" – TJ, hide-and-seek champion, five years running.

* * *

"Run, bitches, ruuuuuuuuuuun!" – Chloe.

"My favorite part was when they scattered." – Eli.

* * *

"…" – Anonymously.

"…" – Young.

"Now?" – Anonymously.

"No."

* * *

"Eli, I've been given orders to drag you off to the labs." – Hunter Riley.

"… Can I be kicking and screaming while you do it?" – Eli.

"I was informed that you could, yes." – Hunter Riley.

"Then go ahead." – Eli.

* * *

"I can wait alllllll night." – TJ, part-time ninja.

"What's with the titles?" – Chloe, current president of ChlEli.

"I've got a list, don't know where it came from or why I have it, but I figure I should use it." – TJ, List-user, non-questioner, all-awesome.

"… Can I borrow that list?" – Chloe.

"When I'm done with it." – TJ, Master Medic.

* * *

"What the hell is going on, on this ship?" – Young.

"It's under control." – Scott.

"Really? Because that's not the impression I'm getting from the mess hall." – Young.

* * *

"H'ohshitohshitohshitshitshit." – Science team.

"What the hell happened?" – Eli.

"H'ohshitohshitohshitshitshit." – Science team.

* * *

"Now." – Anonymously.

"When we drop out of FTl, you'll know. Now stop asking." – Young.

* * *

"Poker night in my room, usual bets." – Lisa Park.

* * *

"… Why does no one on this ship have any common sense?" – Young.

* * *

"Physicals, while still mandatory, are postponed until I can find Rush and get him fixed up." – TJ.

* * *

"Rush… _What the hell_?" – Eli.

"I am not talking about it." – Rush.

* * *

"Okay… Rest and recon, folks. Rest and recon…" – Viva La Résistance.

"You shall never win." – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

"What I want to know is how you won… Using _puppets_." – Scott.

"Skills." – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

"But-"

"SKILLS!" – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

* * *

"… All of you are crazy." – Greer.

"You know you love us." – Chloe.

* * *

"There will be a meeting this Friday about all of you growing up and stopping this madness." – Young.

"Madness?" – Anony.

"Don't." – Young.

"This." – Anony.

"Is." – Anono.

"STARGATE!" – Anonyno.

* * *

"Rush. How are you still alive right now?" – Anonymous.

"I've got things to do." – Rush.

* * *

**I've decided to spoil you this week, to make up for the long absence. But don't get used to the longer(ish) chapter, it depends on what I can think of for each one.**

**Review responses:**

**Scyphi: Well, they were _almost_ overthrown. And Rush will never admit it, but he's as addicted to the board as everyone else.**

**Mr Evil 37: Glad you're enjoying it.**

**geekyJade: Glad you are.**

**ResistanceIsNotFutile: Thanks. :)**

**Sara47Q: So do I.**

**Ethan Hawthorne: If I take a long time to update, I'll usually mention it. Glad you're liking the story.**

**Mogget0607: I think everyone wants to join ChlEli. And hopefully you enjoys my current brand of insanity.**

**xXI-Slit-My-WristsXx: Glad you like it.**

**Azamiko: I'm looking for online campaigns to help save it. So hopefully we can get it back before season two ends.**

**Lyeanthea: Glad you're enjoying.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

**

* * *

**

"Dr. Rush, please report back to the infirmary at once. You are in no condition to be on your feet." - TJ

"I've got work to do." - Rush

"Rush, do as Lt. Johansen orders at once!" - Col. Young

"Piss off, Colonel." - Rush

* * *

"What is this thing?" – Telford.

"Heyyyyyyy, Col. Telford. Welcome to the board." – Scott.

"That explains nothing." – Telford.

"And yet, it explains everything." – Eli.

* * *

"OHMYGOD WE'RE OUT OF FTL!" – YESYESHELLYES.

* * *

"Is Rush a ninja?" – Scott.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" – Eli.

"We can't find him." – Scott.

"And you never shall." – Rush.

* * *

"We're going on a Rush hunt, people. Dead or alive." – Greer.

"That's just a phrase, right? You actually want him very much alive?" – Chloe.

"… Sure. Let's go with that." – Greer.

* * *

"Why is everyone on this ship insane?" – Telford.

"Being stuck in an enclosed space for a long period of time will do that to people." – Young.

"While I can accept that, I am forced to question why there are people in the halls playing with bubbles. And also how they were able to make bubbles in the first place." – Telford.

"One of life's mysteries." – Lisa Park.

* * *

"ATTENTION: Dr. Rush is now under guard in the infirmary and I am FREE, I tell you, FREE!" - Eli.

"Eli, since Dr. Rush is presently indisposed, you are responsible for his duties. Get back to work!" - Col. Young

"But… I have a nation to run." – Eli.

* * *

"While Eli is currently busy running the ship, I shall be in charge of The Great Nation of ChlEli. Tremble in fear, bitches." – Chloe.

* * *

"Movie night tonight. List of movies posted on the wall to the right of Chloe's fort." – Wray.

* * *

"Why do people refuse to acknowledge our status as a free nation? It makes me all sad and junk." – A very sad President Chloe.

"What." – Telford.

* * *

"The amount of discord and insubordination on this ship is staggering." – Telford.

* * *

"There has been a sudden increase in people coming to the infirmary. I shall have to look into this." – TJ.

* * *

"Fucking bubbles." – Greer.

* * *

"We finally get out of FTL and it's for two hours? Rip off." – Anony.

* * *

"Never. Again." – Young.

"Not our fault, sir." – Greer.

"The hell it isn't." – Young.

* * *

"I'm missing all the excitement." – Eli.

* * *

"Ow. My heaaaaaaaad." – Dunning.

"You big baby." – Hunter Riley.

* * *

"Would people please stop asking if they can have some of Rush's 'stuff'? I'm not giving him anything!" –TJ

"Look at the porcupines, TJ. THE PORCUPINES!" – Drfmster Russssssssssh.

"Don't encourage them." – TJ

* * *

"We shall have our revenge, team blue. Oh yes." – Team red.

"Bring it on." – Team blue.

"No! There shall be no bringing of anything! There will be nothing brought!" – Young.

* * *

"Dear lord, how does he do it all?" – Eli.

* * *

"Has escaped!" – Rush.

* * *

"I've decided that Rush is most definitely a ninja." – Scott.

* * *

"I'm closing the still for the night, I think it's best if you people stay away from alcohol for a while." – Inman.

* * *

"Three hallways are now filled completely with bubbles. You're _all_ cleaning this up." – Telford.

"OUTSIDER! We do not take orders from you!" – Anono.

"You still have to clean up the bubbles." – Young.

"…"

"JUDAS!"

* * *

"Well, working my way through one of the bubble hallways was an… Experience." – Eli.

"You look like a fuzzy Santa." – Chloe.

* * *

"And back to finding patterns in the FTL lights. Le sigh." – Anon.

* * *

"Movie night was _fun_." – Rush.

"Okay, now you're just rubbing it in our faces that we can't find you." – Scott.

"Gee. You think?" – Eli.

"… You're starting to sound like Rush, Eli." – Scott.

"You want to do this job? I'll gladly trade." – Eli.

"Get back to work, Eli." – Rush.

* * *

"Dammit Chloe, how did you even…?" – TJ.

"My methods are my own." – Chloe.

"YOU CONVINCED THEM TO JOUST. WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THE EQUIPMENT? AND THE… THINGS THEY RODE ON?" – TJ.

"Methods. Own. I got skills. Yada yada." – Chloe.

* * *

"I don't like the color of this bruise on my leg." – Anonymous.

* * *

"Has captured Rush. He got himself trapped in a bubble hallway. I shall be returning him to the infirmary." – Greer.

"Boooo. Foul play." – Rush.

"I don't know _what_ TJ's talking about when she says she hasn't given him anything." – Lisa Park.

* * *

"Mental breakdown imminent. Goodbye… Cruel ship." – Eli.

"Aw… Poor buddy. You want to curl up in the capitol and watch Star Wars?" – Chloe.

"… Yes." – Eli.

* * *

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT:**

One: Check out the Scribblings TVTropes page, check it out, add some tropes. To get there just replace /Main/HomePage with /FanFic/Scribblings

Two: I am accepting ideas for bits of dialogue and story-lines to include in the story. If you have any random things you want me to include in future chapters, just run them by me in a review and I'll see if I can work them in.

**Review responses: Will be added tomorrow. Hopefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have strange ideas, this is one of them. I don't own SGU.**

* * *

"It feels like forever since we've written on this. :|" – Eli.

* * *

"… Did you seriously just use an emoticon?" – Chloe.

"What's your point?" – Eli.

"Nothing, just… My respect for you just plummeted, like, below the charts." – Chloe.

":P" – Eli.

* * *

"It's been a while since we tried to rise against ChlEli." – Anonymous.

"We value our lives." – General Anonymous.

* * *

"Anyone else have 'Make a Man Out of You' stuck in their head?" – Lisa.

"Blame Wray." – Anonyno.

"… Why me?" – Camille.

"You know why."

* * *

"Eli, your mustache is ridiculous." – V. James.

"Haters gonna hate." – Eli.

"Taters gonna tate." – Chloe.

"Alligators gonna alligate." – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

"… I regret saying anything." – V. James.

* * *

"Dammit, Rush, AGAIN?" – TJ.

* * *

"Planet, breathable atmosphere, lots of vegetation. We have four days, get moving people." – Young.

"YES!" – Anony.

"FINALLYYYYYYY!" – Anono.

"And there was much rejoicing." – Eli, blunt as ever.

"That's not an accurate description of you." – Chloe.

"I've had to fill in for Rush in that department, too." – Eli, overworked and Scottish.

* * *

"I assume that the fact that we found a planet is the reason there are people dancing in the halls." – Camille.

"Either that or we're all just insane." – Prince Henry the Navigator.

"I wasn't going to say It." – Camille.

* * *

"Is it pronounced 'ch-l-eli' or 'cl-eli'?" – Scott.

"It's pronounced 'awesome'." – The great nation of ChlEli.

* * *

"Tentatively reopening access to the alcohol." – Inman.

"Hallelujah." – Camille.

* * *

"I'm on a Rush hunt." – TJ.

"That explains the safari hat and net." – Young.

* * *

"Everything that happens on this ship defies all logic." – Brody.

"I remember logic…" – Volker.

* * *

"Freeeeeeeedom." – Rush.

"… I just imagined him actually saying that. What has been seen cannot be unseen." – Scott.

"You didn't imagine it, he just shouted it as he ran out of the room." – Chloe.

* * *

"Oh, alcohol. You make so many new and interesting experiences for us." – Anonymous.

"Chill. Up my spine." – Scott.

* * *

"Craving tacos, cursing my lack of tacos." – Aklonymous.

* * *

"If I leave a datapadd full of work to do in the air vents, would Rush do it?" – Eli.

"Probably." – Rush.

"Sweet."

* * *

"I feel like I'm the only sane person left on this ship." – Greer.

"There's always me." – Chloe.

"… I feel like I'm the only sane person left on the ship." – Greer.

* * *

"People keep trying to shave my mustache." – Eli.

"I'd like to offer moral support, but I have questionable morals." – Chloe.

"… Are you holding a razor blade?" – Eli.

"Shh, just come." – Chloe.

* * *

"This planet is awesome." – From Lisa Park, transcribed by Greer.

* * *

"Ruuu~uuuush, come on oooo~uuuut. I've got sciiiii~eeeeence for yooooo~ouuu." – TJ.

* * *

"Could SOMEone get Chloe to stop petting my hair?" – Eli.

"It's like petting a _sheep_, Eli. A _sheep_." – Chloe.

* * *

"Sheepli." – Anonymous12357.

"Either you're Rush, or are just really good at imitating his handwriting." – Young.

* * *

"Sarcasm. It's easier than having to deal with stupid people." – Rush.

"How out of it are you, really?" – Greer.

"Fairly." – Rush.

* * *

"Borrowed some kinos from Eli to check the vents for our Scottish ninja." – TJ.

" 'Borrowed' nothin'!" – Eli.

"Stole_,__ with __intent __to__ return,_ some kinos from Eli to check the vents for our Scottish ninja. Happy now?" – TJ.

"Never." – Eli.

* * *

"Rush, you are out of your mind." – Young.

"Duly noted." – Rush.

* * *

"Going to the planet to hunt." – Scott.

"I'm coming, too. Everyone on this ship is insane." – Greer.

"I take offense." – Anonymous12357.

"Especially you!" – Greer.

* * *

"You know, I'm really missing being able to watch _Lost_." – Anonymous.

* * *

"Today we mourn Eli, who despite having the shroud of anonymity, had very distinctive handwriting." – Chloe.

* * *

"Addendum: Sadly, we do not mourn Eli's mustache, which in spite of our best efforts remains firmly affixed to his face." – Chloe.

* * *

For those of you actually here for the document issue of the first ten or so minutes, the editor was only in HTML but it works again now so I fixed it.

In other news, this story has been rec'd on TvTropes.


	9. Scribblings Holiday Special

"I'm so happy right now." – Chloe.

"I see you shiver, with antici…" – Anon.

"**_No_**." – Greer.

* * *

"What's got Chloe so peppy?" – Anon.

"I don't know, but it never bodes well for the rest of us." – Anony.

* * *

"Science things are happening. Do not disturb." – Eli.

"Eli, I'm never asking you to put up the notice to not bother the science crew again." – Rush.

"My evil plan is working…" – Eli.

* * *

"Attention, due to the circumstances, we feel it would be best if we didn't expend resources to celebrate the winter holidays." – Col. Young.

"What? No. No." – Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. But we can't." – Young.

"No. You're not cancelling Christmas. I won't allow it." – Chloe.

"Ah. I was wondering about the chill that just went up my spine." – Rush.

* * *

"Out of habit, I'm preparing the infirmary for a bad next couple of days." – TJ.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Chloe?" – Eli.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"I have not."

"Not in recent memory."

"Not that I can recall."

"Not for a while."

"She seems to have vanished."

"This isn't going to end well." – Camille.

* * *

"Search is out for Chloe. We will be laying out fashion magazines as bait." – Greer.

"I am offended by your rampant stereotyping." – Chloe.

"Leave out Star Wars comics." – Eli.

"'Chloe Armstrong likes this'."

* * *

"So… Much… Tinsel…" – Scott.

* * *

"I just got trapped in a web Christmas lights." – Camille.

* * *

"Where did the Christmas music come from?" – Eli.

"Allow me to play you the song of my people…" – Chloe.

"I don't like this song." – Eli.

"Shh. Just come." – Chloe.

* * *

"We got the music to stop." – Brody.

"You may worship." – Volker.

* * *

"Okay… Has anyone seen Eli?" – Rush.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"I have not."

"Not in recent memory."

"Not that I can recall."

"Not for a while."

"He seems to have disappeared."

"I'm sensing a running gag being born." – Anon

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…" – Chloe.

"Chloe. Where are you?" – Col. Young.

"Oh, here and there…" – Chloe.

* * *

"The infirmary is filled with fake snow." – TJ.

* * *

"Attention. I have captured the smart one. I shall be holding him as bargaining for Christmas/any other of those winter holidays which I am unable to spell." – Chloe.

"… You mean Eli, don't you." – Rush.

"If it makes you feel better, you're the pretty one." – Chloe.

"Oddly enough, that fails to put me in a better mood." – Rush.

* * *

"Now _I'm_ covered in fake snow." – TJ.

* * *

"Chloe. I'd like to have Eli back. Thank you." – Ginn.

* * *

"Now the Gateroom is covered in fake snow." – TJ.

"There's fake snow. We get it." – Camille.

* * *

"Chloe. This has gone too far." – Young.

"#OccupyDestiny." – Chloe.

* * *

"Snare traps. Why?" – TJ.

* * *

"Colonel. This will all end if you simply allow me to have Christmas." – Chloe.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. I've extended the policy to include 'little terrors'." – Col. Young.

"Have it your way, Colonel. Have it your way." – Chloe.

"Colonel, we really need to talk about when you need to _shut the fuck up_." – Rush.

"That's a two-way street, Rush." – Col. Young.

* * *

"Snare _drums_. Why?" – TJ.

* * *

"Young. We need to talk." – Gen. O'Neill.

"I will do that as soon as you tell me _why_ you specifically requested to come here in Rush's body." – Col. Young.

"I wanted to see what the accent was like from this end." – O'Neill.

* * *

"Fake snow." – TJ.

"Fake snow?" – Camille.

"Fake snow." – TJ.

* * *

"So. We now have a thumbdrive full of videos of Rush singing Christmas carols. General O'Neill, this is the best Christmas present. Ever." – Lisa.

* * *

"And _that_ is the story of how I, with the help of General O'Neill, saved Christmas." – Chloe.

"I'm Jewish." – Anon22.

"… I am nothing if not a benevolent dictator." – Chloe, the religiously tolerant dictator.

"… Where did you get the Menorah?"

* * *

"So. Many. Santas." – TJ.

"Not really contributing." – Camille.

"And yet, I feel an obligation to." – TJ.

* * *

"Chloe was hiding me in the vents. I never thought I'd say I missed working in the labs until now." – Eli.

"Oh please, like it was really that horrible." – Rush.

"Hey! Just because _you_ have a nest in the vents doesn't mean everyone can stand being in those things." – Eli.

"I do _not_ have a _nest_." – Rush.

"Rush. Don't lie. I was up there, I saw it." – Eli.

* * *

"We have acquired mistletoe. Do not ask how." – Scott.

* * *

"So to get the holiday cheer started off, ChlEli shall be throwing a party." – Chloe.

"I don't recall agreeing to this." – Eli.

"Doesn't matter." – Chloe.

"I miss the days when we were running this country equally." – Eli.

* * *

"I-" – TJ.

"Honey, honey, no." – Camille.

"But…" – TJ.

"Let it go, TJ. Let it go…" – Camille.

* * *

"Weeeeeee wish you a happy not-associated-with-any-particular-religion-winter-holiday…" – Chloe.

"Weeeee wish you a happy not-associated-with-any-particular-religion-winter -holiday…" – Eli.

"We urge you not to kill us." – Ginn.

"So put down those guuuuns." – The Great Nation of ChlEli.

"Only if you stop singing." – Greer.

* * *

"Okay, Secret Santas are going to be assigned tonight, even if you're not at the party, you're getting one and you're going to be one." – Chloe.

"I call foul." – Rush.

* * *

"I don't know where the decorations came from and I'm not going to ask." – Col. Young.

"Don't be such a Grinch." – Eli.

"I'm not being a Grinch. I just value my sanity." – Col. Young.

* * *

"Rounding up Christmas movies." – Camille.

* * *

"Why is everyone following me around and singing?" – Rush.

"Because of reasons." – Anony.

"Father Christmaaaaaas." – Chloe.

* * *

"Making eggnog in the sill."

"Boo yah." – Nonny.

* * *

"Let's paaaaaaaaaartaaaaaaaaaay." – Chloe.

* * *

"Ohh Giiiiiinn~" – Eli.

"I don't know what that look on your face means, but I like It." – Ginn.

* * *

"The Eggnog is a surprising success." – Brody.

"Your _mom_ is a surprising success." – Volfer.

"… Stay classy, 'Volfer'." – Brody.

* * *

"People need to stop singing." – Greer.

"Never." – Chloe.

* * *

"Just getting eggnog and leaving." – TJ.

"… She said before she started raising the roof." – Brody.

"That's some _good_ eggnog." – Volfer.

* * *

"… So how long have they been kissing?" – Scott.

"About seven minutes." – Greer.

"Do they breathe out of their _ears_?" – Scott.

* * *

"And now they're speaking in rhymes."

"_Speaking?_ More like a rhyme _battle_."

* * *

"Oh Jesus it's progressed to rapping."

* * *

"My ears are bleeding. Make it stop."

"Hey, Camille is _surprisingly_ good at busting a rhyme."

* * *

"How long now?" – Scott.

"Half-an-hour." – Camille.

"What I want to know is where they even got the mistletoe." – Chloe.

"What I want to know is if they can last fifteen more minutes, and how to get them to stop when that time comes." – Greer.

"…" – Scott, Chloe, Camille.

"Betting pool." – Greer.

* * *

"Watching all of the people with hiccoughs is _hilarious_."

* * *

"T'was the night before Christmas, and all throughout Destiny."

"Feelings were high, though mostly misanthropy."

"People were strewn, over here and over there."

"All knowing that Chloe was the one to beware."

"All the scientists were hiding far from the lab."

"From Dr. Rush, who was really quite mad."

"He was quite mad in both ways that could go."

"And truly it was quite a fit he could throw."

"So t'was no wonder that from the labs we would flee."

"Away from that madman and from his manic glee."

"Rush likes to push us and cause us distress."

"This caused delusions from lack of good rest."

*A large part is illegible drunken scrawl*

"He threw us all out of the lab in a flash."

"We all landed out in the hall on our ass."

"And he turned to look at us, and he said with a smirk…"

"'Go the fuck away, you're keeping me from my work.'" – Rush.

* * *

"Drunk people are _funny_." – Chloe.

* * *

"Eggnog induced singing round-robin: go!" – Brody.

"On the first day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"A giant ship called _Destiny_."

"On the second day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the third day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the fourth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the fifth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the sixth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the seventh day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Seven foes a-firing"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the eighth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Eight guns a-blazing"

"Seven foes a-firing"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the ninth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Nine readers reading"

"Eight guns a-blazing"

"Seven foes a-firing"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the tenth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Ten singers singing"

"Nine readers reading"

"Eight guns a-blazing"

"Seven foes a-firing"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Eleven canceled seasons"

"Ten singers singing"

"Nine readers reading"

"Eight guns a-blazing"

"Seven foes a-firing"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Ancients gave to me…"

"Twelve crazy plot-twists"

"Eleven canceled seasons"

"Ten singers singing"

"Nine readers reading"

"Eight guns a-blazing"

"Seven foes a-firing"

"Six stars to charge in"

"Fiiiiiiiiive Staaaaaargaaaaates"

"Four alternate realities"

"Three blue aliens"

"Two Doctor Rushes"

"And a giant ship called _Destiny_…"

* * *

"Oh god, they're singing it in a round." – Anon12357.

* * *

"Dance, puppets, dance!" – Brody.

* * *

"What did we miss?" – Eli.

"Many things, my friend. Now come draw the name of who you're being Santa for from the hat." – Chloe.

"Nice hickey, by the way." – Chloe.

* * *

"Caramel corn. Is. Delicious." – Ginn.

* * *

"I love errrron in this rom." – Skot.

"You're drunk, Matt." – Chloe.

"Nomna." – Sskk

"Of course you're not, honey. Of course not…" – Chloe.

* * *

"Okay, Secret Santa assignment over! Reactions to follow."

* * *

"what."

"Oh hell no."

"Coolies."

"How do I even…?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic"

"Nagaw."

"This was a horrible idea."

"I dunno, I kinda like it."

"Dance puppets, dance!" – Chloe.

* * *

"I hunger." – Eli.

"Well, c'mon over vampire." – Ginn.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"HAH"

* * *

"I _hate_ mistletoe." – Rush.

"Oh, it's not like you even went through with the kiss. You two just sort of glared at each other before you stalked off." – A very disappointed Chloe.

"Well, _you_ glared." – Ginn.

"Besides. It's not like Col. Young is complaining about It." – Eli.

* * *

"Tonight is an… _Interesting _night." – Greer.

* * *

"Anwemtkuukzlr." – Sokt.

"Yeah, we might. Those are the rules, after all." – Chloe.

"How do you even understand him?" – Rush.

"Practice."

* * *

"Brody and Volker and passed out and snuggling." – Anonsman.

"Pictures must be taken to commemorate this event." – Anonslad.

* * *

"Party wound down." – Greer.

"Shame. It was just starting to get interesting." – Anon12357.

* * *

"Days like this, I wish I weren't the only sane person on this ship." –Col. Young.

"_Hey._" – Rush.

"Rush…" – Young.

"… Yeah." – Rush.

* * *

"Christmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas"

* * *

"Christmas movies will be playing on the projector screen set up in the mess hall all throughout the next few days, feel free to stop by." – Camille.

* * *

"Last night, Rush was visited by three ghosts. One from the past, one from the present, and one from the future. They showed him the error of his ways and now he is a much more pleasant person. The end." – Eli.

"Eli, that was you, Ginn, and Chloe wearing bed sheets and giggling like drunken college students. I learned nothing and the only thing I gained from that experience was an increasingly small amount of restraint toward not killing you." – Rush.

"Well that's just a thing you do. And that's why we loves you." – Eli.

"… You're still drunk, aren't you?" – Rush.

"I can neither confirm nor deny this." – Eli.

* * *

"Hangovers are not fun." – Scott.

* * *

"Chloe, put down the metal pans." – Scott.

* * *

"Chloe I'm serious I'm dying over here." – Scott.

* * *

"You are the worst sort of girlfriend." – Scott.

* * *

"Caramel. Corn." – Ginn.

"Aaaaand my girlfriend is an addict. Thank you, Chloe Armstrong." – Eli.

* * *

"For the last time, I will _not_ kiss the Colonel!" – Rush.

"The mistletoe demands it!" – Chloe.

* * *

"Eli and Ginn keep disappearing to places unknown." – Scott.

"Let's not contemplate it and only agree to stare at him with raised eyebrows when he resurfaces." – Greer.

* * *

"Gift exchange tonight, I hope everyone is ready!" – Chloe.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"I am not."

"Not in the slightest."

"Not that I can recall."

"Never."

"Boo." – Chloe.

* * *

"It's kind of fun to watch everyone's faces as they open their gifts." – Eli.

"A lot of surprise, a lot of joy, a lot of slapped faces." – Ginn.

"Mm. Merry Christmas." – Eli.

"Get over her and say it properly, you big doof." – Ginn.

* * *

"They're going to be that one gross couple that everyone bitches about but secretly wishes they were, aren't they?" – Scott.

"Yuuup. Still. You can't really hate them for it." – Chloe.

"You can only stare at them and quietly whisper 'challenge accepted'." – Scott.

"This is why I love you." – Chloe.

* * *

"I don't think my gift went over well." – Broker.

"It was _hilarious_." – Volker.

"At least someone appreciates me." – Brody.

* * *

"After New Years, I'm tossing all of the fake snow out of an airlock." – TJ.

"I'll help." – Camille.

* * *

"I maintain my policy of 'bah humbug'." – Rush.

"Shut up and drink your eggnog." – Young.

* * *

"… Pation." – Anon.

* * *

And there's the holiday special. I hope you all enjoyed it, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. And I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope I added a bit of cheer to your holiday. And I just want to say to my readers that whether your Christian, Jewish, Muslim, Wiccan, or whatever. Whether you celebrate Christmas religiously or for other reasons, I want you to have a happy holidays, and to stay safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Better late than never with an update, eh? As always, I do not own SGU.**

* * *

"It feels like it's been an eternity since we've written on this." – Eli

"We're back, baby! Hiatus is mostly over!" – Chloe

"Did you hear that crashing sound? That was the fourth wall collapsing." – Eli

* * *

"My spidy-sense is tingling." – Brody

"What are you, Spiderman?" – Volker

"No, I mean there's an alien spider crawling up my leg." – Brody

"… Sarcasm?" – Volker

"Yes. I'm sorry it doesn't convey through writing." – Brody

* * *

"My girlfriend is absolutely insane." – Scott

"If you're just figuring this out now, we need to have a serious talk." – Greer

* * *

"ATTN: Random systems have been giving minor malfunctions. Nothing vital yet, but if something minor goes wrong, this is a heads up." – Brody

"I blame Rush." – Col. Young

"You _always_ blame Rush." – Brody

"It's served me well in the past." – Col. Young

* * *

"Rush is no longer in the vents, believe me, I've checked, thoroughly." – TJ.

"That explains the spelunking gear." – Young.

* * *

"The lights are acting weird in my room." – Greer

"Yeah, that's not a malfunction. I was just bored." – Rush

* * *

"I have spent more time than is probably necessary inside a pillow fort." – Ginn

"Shh. We're having you apply for citizenship." – Eli

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I would be questioning my life decisions right now." – Ginn

* * *

"Hm… What's that mysterious clunking noise…?" – Brody.

* * *

"I've found Rush." – TJ

"In a hopeless place?" – Chloe

"Where was he?" – Eli

"Hiding by the engines. He's strapped to a bed in the infirmary now." – TJ

"… Kinky." – Chloe

* * *

"… Oh. Well. Shit. That's not good." – Brody.

"_Please_ tell me that you're talking about Rush being strapped to a bed in the infirmary. Or about Chloe quoting horrible song lyrics." – Volker

"We're not that lucky." – Brody

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder about my taste in men." – Ginn

"I have caramel corn." – Eli

"Wondering over. I make good decisions." – Ginn

* * *

"Rush has escaped. Again." – TJ

* * *

"Rush, do you have ANY sense of self-preservation?" – Young.

"Of course I do. It's in a box in my closet shouting 'let me out, let me out! You're making bad choices!'" – Rush.

* * *

"… He's back. Willingly." – TJ

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" – Camille

* * *

"I'm just going to go sit in the plant room until everything makes sense again." – Lisa

"We're never going to see you again." – Greer

* * *

"Chloe, why are you so insane?" – Eli.

"I blame today's violent media." – The great president Chloe.

* * *

"Rush is being cooperative… Something is very, very wrong." – TJ

"At this point, let's not question it." – Col. Young

"…" – TJ

"What?" – Col. Young

"Do you have him under mind control?" – TJ

"I-wha-of _course_ not." – Col. Young

"Holy crap you _do_." – TJ

"You've been spending too much time around Chloe. I don't know what you're talking about." – Col. Young

* * *

"Eli has gone to check out something in a storage area, I'm checking over random equations he left with me." – Ginn

"Ginn, we need to discuss the concept of 'girl time'." – Chloe

"Eli told me that I'm not supposed to talk to you unless I have a large, blunt object nearby." – Ginn

* * *

"We have a bit of a… Crisis situation." – Brody

"Define 'crisis'." – Col. Young

"We… Should probably have the crew get off at the next planet so we can fix the problem without worrying about people." – Brody

* * *

"… Shit." – Eli


End file.
